seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kent Newgate
Kent Newgate is the main protagonist in the series One Piece 2nd Generation, and is the biological son of WhiteBeard. He is the captain of the Gear Pirates and is the official head of the Whitebeard Grand Fleet. He now holds a bounty of 1,300,000,000 at age 22. In One Piece Unlimited, he is still the captain of the Whitebeard Grand Fleet and The Gear Pirates, And has upgraded to Emperor Status with a bounty of 5,360,700,000 . Appearance Unlike his father, Kent is a normal sized human with a height of 6'2". He is a slim, slightly muscular young man. He commonly wears a black Fedora with a white sash around it that keeps his hair out of his face. His eyes are a yellow color, and his hair is black. He wears a black vest over a white buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with fitted black jeans and smooth sole shoes. During the ‘’King Of The Jungle’’ Arc, Kent wore a sleeveless black vest with no shirt underneath, matched with silver pants that were cut off and tied at his knees meeting the ends of his combat boots. His hair was slicked back for most of the arc, and he wore two silver earrings in his ear as well as a silver band wrapped around the opposing bicep. During the ‘’Battle Royale’’ Arc, Kent undergoes another costume change. Donning a black and white cuirass that covered only his chest, baggy moss green pants and brown leather boots with matching brown leather gloves. After the Time Skip, Kent's appearance changed slightly. He gained a small amount of muscle mass. He has two silver earrings in his right ear. His hair is slightly straighter and longer than before. He still wears a black vest over a buttoned up white shirt, but his sleeves are rolled down. He also wears fitted black jeans with gray lining and slide on shoes. When Kent returned from the South Blue, he went under another appearance change. He now has a small amount of beard stubble growing on his chin. He has removed his earrings, and now has two rings on his hands. He now wears a green cargo jacket over his usual black vest and white collared shirt, with fitted black jeans and black and gray mid top sneakers. During the ‘’Red Emperor’’ Arc, Kent was only seen in shining silver armor, that covered him head to toe. His golden eyes shining from the darkness of his helmet. His armor gave off the impression of a dragon, with its winged helmet and sharp fangs in the eye opening. The body of the armor was sleek with the Emperor Pirates Jolly Roger square on its chest. After the events of ‘’The Final Stretch’’ And During The ‘’Emperor Wars’’, Kent was commonly seen in a black jacket that was cut off at his midriff, with violent white fur decorating the neck and shoulders area along with dark loose fitting pants tucked into black boots with a white band around his left leg. Two wristbands were on his arms, one holding the Gear Pirates Jolly Roger. Golden ring earrings hung in his ears, matching his eyes. Kent makes a few appearances in One Piece Unlimited, in this series, he’s grown to 6’6. His sense of style hasn’t changed much, he’s in an all black fitted suit with black dress shoes, his hair is wild with a little gray on the back of his neck. When he waged war against the Navy to save his son Masamune, Kent wore a bright white and gold captain jacket over his shoulders a skin tight black short sleeved shirt with the Gear Pirates Symbol on his heart, with light loose pants tucked into black boots and a dark pirate sash wrapped around his waist. Giving off the appearance of Whitebeard. Category:Pirate Category:Pirate Captain Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Haki Users Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Male Category:Gear Pirates Category:Superhuman Speed Category:South Blue Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Super Rookie Category:Paramecia Category:Martial Artist Category:Young Emperor Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Character Category:Protagonists